The Old CJ
by musicallover33
Summary: President Bartlet has noticed that his Chief of Staff hasn't been herself since all of her friends have banded her, so he lists the help of a certain someone.


CJ walks into Leo's old office which has been her office for about one year now. She is the only one left of the original senior staff. Everyone has noticed how sad she looks and is worried about her health. "CJ when is the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

"I don't sleep Mr. President I am constantly up with phone calls."

"You need to sleep, Claudia Jean."

"I will once we are out of office."

"When is the last time you were enjoying yourself?"

"Before I got the page about The Nuclear Meltdown."

"What were you doing?"

"Having dinner with Danny."

"Was it a date?"

"He said it was an attempt at a date."

"How long have you two been wanting to be together?"

"Longer that I would like to admit." After the President leaves CJ's office she gets to work.

...In The Oval Office...

Bartlet is busy working and thinking something was off about CJ. Not what she was saying but how she was sitting. Abbey enters the office "what's wrong Jed?"

"I'm worried about CJ. She hasn't been sleeping or smiling lately."

"I know she seems to have lost the brightness in her life."

"She was sorta smiling when she was talking about Danny."

"As in Danny Concannon our favorite former White House correspondent."

"The same one."

"What if one of us calls him and ask him to come to CJ's office."

"That is not a bad idea, but we need someone to make a fake appointment, so she doesn't figure it out that we are having Danny cheer her up."

"What if we tell her to keep her lunch open, and have Danny bring some food."

"Debbi get me, Danny Concannon!"

"Why?!"

"We need to his help to get our old CJ back."

"Ok. Danny is on line one."

"Danny how would you like to come here to The White House and surprise our Claudia Jean with lunch."

"Of course I will come. How does today sound?"

"I will have to check in with Margaret to see if she is open for lunch."

"Ok call me if she is free."

"I will Danny." He hangs up the phone to go ask Margaret if CJ has anyone coming for lunch. "Hi, Margaret."

"Hello, Mr. President what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if CJ has any meetings during lunch today."

"No, she doesn't. May I ask why."

"I am going to have someone who means a lot to her come here to cheer her up."

"Ok, who will call downstairs that Danny is cleared."

"How did you know it was Danny?"

"The assistants all use to talk about everyone and who looked good with who. We all said that CJ should give into Danny's advances."

"So you won't tell her who she is having lunch with."

"No, I will not."

"Thank you" he leaves to go call Danny and inform that today is perfect.

...Lunch Time...

CJ is looking at a report when there is a knock on her door "CJ your lunch meeting is here."

"Thank you, Margaret, send'em in." She is shocked when Danny enters with food "Danny?"

"Before you say anything I was called by someone who is worried about you, and he asked me to come and cheer you up."

"I'm fine Danny."

"No, you are not. I don't see that sparkle in your eyes that I fell in love CJ. I can also tell just by looking at how you are sitting that you haven't been sleeping, so let's eat."

"Why do you care so much?"

"That is easy I love you. Now come and sit next to me." CJ sits next to Danny he pulls out her egg roll, and rest of her Chinese food.

"Who called you?"

"The President. He is really worried about you CJ, and if you were doing Press Conferences I would have already been here by now or at least emailing you."

"Really?!"

"Of course CJ. There is no other place I would rather be."

"I need some happiness and sleep."

"Come here and get comfortable" he puts his arms around CJ "you can fall asleep in my arms anytime you want. They are always open for you."

"Danny why do you love me when I kept turning you down. and you know the last few boyfriends that I have had always ended, because of where I work or one of the guys that I had feelings for was shot and killed in a grocery store."

"CJ there s no words to explain how I fell in love with you. It feels like I dreamed you up. Actually, I always thought that I would fall for someone who is strong, independent, and let's not forget beautiful. You are all of those things plus much more."

"I am going to finish eating same as you."

"There is the CJ I know and love; taking care of people that she cares about."

"Shut up and eat Nimrod."

"Only if I can kiss you." She leans into kiss him which lasts a few minutes.

"Now, eat you."

"Ok, I will." They eat their lunch and afterwards they talk, and CJ eventually falls asleep in Danny's arms. When The President enters her office Danny tries to stand.

"No, no let her sleep. I don't think she has ever looked that peaceful to me."

"She knows that I won't let anything happen to her."

"Why is that Danny?"

"I am in love with her sir."

"Then why did you leave The White House?"

"My love was so deep, and I knew that as long as I was here she wouldn't date other people. I only wanted her to be happy. That is all that matters to me." Danny then feels CJ moving on his chest looks down at her, and smiles.

"Danny when you returned near the end of my first term how did you greet CJ?"

"I asked Mark if I could take his place as Santa, and I bought her a goldfish pin. When she was rambling on goldfishes I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her."

"Do you think that you and CJ have any chances after she leaves this place."

"Ahh, you mean the glorious prison on 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue?"

"Have you talked about this?"

"On an attempted date."

"Ok, I am going to leave now to let CJ sleep in peace." After he is gone Danny watches her sleep peacefully. After awhile Kate comes into CJ's office to see her fast asleep on Danny's chest.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I was called here to get the CJ that we all know back."

"I am Kate Harper and you are?"

"Danny Concannon I have known CJ for many years, and been in love with her just as long."

"Are you the guy she went out with a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, I am."

"We need CJ in the Sit Room."

"Ok, let me just wake her up" he kisses the crown of her head "CJ, CJ you need to wake up."

She shakes her head in her sleep"no."

"Kate needs to see you Ceej."

She wakes up "Are we still in The West Wing?"

"Yes, we are."

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"I don't know."

"We need you CJ you can go asleep in his arms at another time."

"I am going to go, so you can go to work CJ" he kisses her cheek as he leaves the office.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo that is the guy who you used to go out with."

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"We weren't allowed to see each other, but wanted to."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so."

"That is good since he loves you."

"I know he loves me."

"That is good." They walk into the Sit Room.

"You look well rested CJ."

"Thank you, reportersMr. President."

"Anytime."

A few weeks later CJ walks into her office to her office to see a teddy bear on her desk that has a fishing shirt and a reporter's hat on him. She sleeps with that bear until she is sleeping in Danny's arms for the rest of her life.


End file.
